Switzerland
General Information Best prepaid sim option - Lebara Lebara is a telecommunication company that sells its sims through 3rd party distributers, including La Poste (Swiss post) and Coop (big supermarket chain). For 14.90 CHF, you can get a prepaid sim with 1 gb of data (the Data Flat prepaid plan). You can get it at the post office at the airport. You will need to your passport and Swiss Franks for this plan. Credit card is not accepted at the Post office. This is a great plan if you need data on the go when traveling inside Switzerland, and can still keep your VOIP number such as Google Voice (thru GrooveIP or Talkatone) up and running. You will get a local number and can SMS to other local phones as well. SMS deducts 0.15 CHF each time from your original 14.90 CHF payment. Calls deducts more. No extra deductions will happen when using data (up to 1GB). When traveling in Switzerland, I found this plan extremely useful with the SBB mobile train app that pulls up different train schedules from and to different stations. Google map also works well with this plan. Data speed is great and signal coverage is not bad whether on mountain or train. Other options are listed below. Orange Default prefix: 078 'Startup cost' In an "Orange Center" you will get a Prepay Sim Pack for 10 CHF, including 10 CHF of initial credit. Bring your ID with you for registering. Orange Internet Everywhere PrePaid for use with laptops: 49 CHF for dongle, includes first 3 days use within first three months. Orange Internet Everywhere Day for use with laptops: 199 CHF for dongle (or 1 CHF / 24 Month) 'Orange Me PrePay' *Mobile Internet Day = 2 CHF / day, unlimited usage (fair use = 500 MB / month with full bandwidth) *Mobile Internet Plus = 10 CHF / month, includes 300 MB, additional Traffic 1 MB = 0,10 CHF *Mobile Internet Max = 20 CHF / month, includes 1000 MB, additional Traffic 1 MB = 0,10 CHF When topping up your credit you get a free bonus. How long the bonus lasts will depend on the amount of topping up (10 CHF = 7 days, 20 CHF = 14 days, 30 CHF = 30 days). You can choose between three types of boni: #Phone free within switzerland #Send up to 20 SMS / day free (switzerland or abroad) #Free mobile internet within switzerland (500 MB / month with full bandwidth) 'Orange World PrePay' Internet costs are the same as above, but this tariff may serve you better than "Me PrePay" if you plan to phone home as well. Calling into the so-called "focus-countries" (includes Europe, USA, Australia, ...) is way cheaper at 0,05 CHF/min to fixed line and 0,25 CHF/min to mobile phones within these countries. When topping up credit you can choose between the following boni (10 CHF = 7 days, 20 CHF = 14 days, 30 CHF = 30 days) #5 minutes / day of calling abroad without costs. #5 SMS / day free #Free calling within switzerland 'SIM sizes' Both mini SIM and micro SIM available. 'Tethering' Yes. Mobile Data and Internet-Tethering APN needs to be changed to "click" 'Coverage' According to a test from "connect" (01/2012) Orange is best when it comes to smartphone data. Voice coverage/quality is not a strenght of Orange. Orange is currently upgrading its GSM netwok with EDGE. Until mid 2012 the big cities should have EDGE and until the end of 2012 EDGE should be available everywhere. Orange plans to install HSPA too. Make sure to check out UMTS/ HSPA+ and LTE coverage of your travel destination beforehand: coverage map 'Special feature' *Useable with no extra roaming costs in Liechtenstein Coop Mobile Default prefix: 078 'Startup cost' SIM Card: 15 CHF, includes 15CHF prepaid balance. Bring your ID with you for initial registering See link for more information (in german). 'Data feature packs' CHF 9.90 for surfing 300 MB / month. *Send a free SMS saying START DATA300 to the number 5155. The data flatrate will be activated. *This data option is valid for one month and will NOT ''be automatically prolonged. If you want to continue to use the data option you will have to send again a free SMS saying START DATA300 to the number 5155 so that the data option will be activated for another month. *The data pack is limited to data traffic within Switzerland (orange network). *At the moment it is not possible to send a notification as soon the limit of 300 MB is reached. Alternatively you can call CoopMobile Hotline on 0800 780 782 to check your used MB ( > follow "Prepay-Kontostand"). *You must have a prepraid credit of at least CHF 9.90 to activate this option. *Be very careful as when the 300MB is finished you will be charged at the normal rate off 0.1 chf per MB so your credit can vanish very quickly. '''3 MONTHS FOR FREE PROMOTION (300 MB/month) You can get a 3-month free trial of this data service: *Send a free SMS saying START DATAPROMO to the number 5155. *You will receive a confirmation SMS from CoopMobile that the data promotion (= 1 months free surfing) is active. As soon as you get this sms you can start surfing for free. Important: *You can activate this promotion only one time (1 x). *The free Internet surfing is limited to a flatrate of 300 MB per month. If you exceed this amount of data, there will be CHF 0.10 deducted for every MB from your prepaid credit. *The promotion is limited to data traffic within Switzerland (orange network). *At the moment it is not possible to send a notification as soon the limit of 300 MB is reached. Alternatively you can call CoopMobile Hotline on 0800 780 782 to check your used MB ( > follow "Prepay-Kontostand"). *Three months after activating you will receive a SMS asking you whether you want to opt for the DATA300 option (300 MB/month for CHF 9.90) or not. *If you do NOT want to activate the DATA300 option you will pay CHF 2.-- per day for surfing (after the 3 months promotion periode). See link for more information (in german). 'Availability' You can get the SIM at any Coop Supermarkt with Kiosk, Coop City Warenhaus, Coop Bau+Hobby Markt, Fust and Interdiscount. Activation of SIM takes 1 to 2 business days! 'SIM sizes' Package comes with mini SIM. Since Mai 2012 the package is compatible with micro SIM too. 'Voice calls: special' CoopMobile prepaid customers call for free to all other CoopMobile customers and also to all Orange customers (up to 3'000 minutes per month). 'Tethering' Yes. Mobile Data and Internet-Tethering APN needs to be changed to "click" 'Coverage' Also on Orange's network - Details see in Orange Section ok.-mobile Default prefix: 078 Introduced in December 2010, this is a prepaid product using the Orange network (see above). More information can be found on ok-mobile.ch. There is also a Facebook "fan page", where many users and some friendly support folks hang out and exchange information, mostly in German. 'Startup Cost' SIM cards are CHF 15, with an initial balance of CHF 10. 'Internet Usage Fees' Internet usage is CHF .10 per 20 KB -or- CHF 7 per month for 300 MB -or- CHF 15 per month for 1 GB. 'Availability' Mobiles, SIM cards, and refills are sold through newsagent's chains, in particular "k kiosk" and "Press & Books". These can be found at most train stations, which makes it attractive for travelers. Refill over the Internet doesn't seem possible at this time. They promise that activation should be done in an hour. You can speed up the process by printing out the registration form at home, fill it out, and bring it to the outlet. 'Mobiles' In a few larger k kiosk stores you can buy mobiles. Currently there are two types: a simple one for CHF 20, and a smartphone for CHF 100. The smartphone is a ZTE "Blade" Android phone branded as (Orange) San Francisco. It ships with Android 2.1 with some Orange-specific modifications. E.g. the Google Talk client was removed. The mobiles are SIM-locked to the Orange (Switzerland) network for 24 months. 'SIM Sizes' As far as I know, only standard (large) size SIMs are sold. So bring scissors if you have an iPad. 'Internet settings' *APN name: click 'Tethering' Yes. Mobile Data and Internet-Tethering APN needs to be changed to "click" 'Coverage' Also on Orange's network - details see in Orange Section =SUNRISE network= Sunrise Default prefix: 076 'Sunrise free' 19.90 CHF for SIM card. With unlimited surf option for 1 CHF per day (speed is limited to 256 Kbps). Days you don't use your phone for data, voice or sms, there's no charge. To check your balance, dial *121# on your phone and press the call (green) button. Data options: : Sunrise Surf *7.50 CHF per month; including 250 MB per month *to activate: send a SMS with SURF to 5522 *to cancel: send a SMS with SURF STOP to 5522 : Sunrise Surf XL *19.00 CHF per month; including 1 GB per month *to activate: send a SMS with SURFXL to 5522 *to cancel: send a SMS with SURFXL STOP to 5522 The surf option is renewed automatically when the data volume is used up or after one month (which ever occurs first) To find out how much data of the surf option remains, dial *136# on your phone and press the call (green) button. 'T@ke Away PrePaid' *T@ke Away PrePaid - 3 CHF / hour, unlimited usage. Plus 19.90 CHF for the SIM card. *T@ke Away basic (12 Months)- 3.50 CHF / day, unlimited usage (without subscription free, they call it a subscription). Drawback of this option is the high initial price: the SIM card is 40 CHF. 'Language' To change the language, dial *141# on your phone and press the call (green) button. 'Availability' Online at sunrise.ch SIM sizes mini-SIM (2FF), micro-SIM (3FF) and nano-SIM (4FF) available. 'Tethering' Yes. 'Coverage' Not yet up to Swisscom in the country side but generally still very good. UMTS speed available depending on your location (best in and around cities. GPRS/EDGE performance poor since only sunrise uses it's GSM 900 frequencies also for UMTS (see http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schweizer_Mobilfunkmarkt#Sunrise). Make sure to check out UMTS coverage of your travel destination beforehand: http://maps.sunrise.ch/coverage.php LTE coverage (as of 19 june 2013) Aldi mobile Default prefix: 076 This is a prepaid offer using Sunrise as network. 'Startup Cost' Starter package costs CHF 19.99 and includes prepaid credit of CHF 20. Bring your ID with you for initial registering. https://www.aldi-mobile.ch/home.html 'Data feature packs' Surf option "@web": CHF 9.90 for 400 MB/month *Send a free SMS saying START SURF to the number 4466. The data flatrate will be activated. *This data option is valid for one month and will ''NOT ''be automatically prolonged. You will receive a notification SMS after 30 days. If you want to continue to use the data option you will have to send again a free SMS saying START SURF to the number 4466 so that the data option will be activated for another month. *The data pack is limited to data traffic within Switzerland (sunrise network). *You will receive a notification as soon the limit of 400 MB is reached. Alternatively you can call *147*# to find out your credit. *You must have a prepraid credit of at least CHF 9.90 to activate this option. W A R N I N G : If you exceed the monthly amount of data, there will be CHF 0.10 deducted for every 20 KB (!) from your prepaid credit. (You will be warned in advance by SMS when exceeding the monthly limit.) 'Availability' Starter packages in all ALDI-SUISSE stores (http://www.aldi-suisse.ch/ch/html/filialstandorte_DEU_HTML.htm). Initial set-up after registering can take up to 72 hours. Refill prepaid credit: *Refill cards available in all ALDI-SUISSE stores (CHF 20.-- / CHF 30.-- / CHF 50.--) *Online by aldi account manager (https://www.aldi-mobile.ch/kontomanager.html) *SBB (Swiss Railways) ticket dispensers 'SIM sizes' mini-SIM (2FF) 'Tethering' 'Coverage' Also on Sunrise network - Warning as in Sunrise Section apply! Yallo Default prefix: 076 'Startup Cost' Starter package costs CHF 20.-- and includes prepaid credit of CHF 20.--- Bring your ID with you for initial registering. https://www.yallo.ch/kp/dyn/web/pub/home/home.do 'Data feature packs' 6 CHF for 150 Megabyte/Month automatically renewed after 30 days or when 150 Megabyte is reached. '''12 CHF for 500 Megabyte'/Month automatically renewed after 30 days or when 500 Megabyte is reached.' Very cheap for calling abroad, starting with 0.03 CHF for a minute/fixnet to neighbour countries and many other. 'Availability' Can be bought at any Sunrise store or Swiss Post shop 'SIM sizes' Available in both micro SIM and standard size 'Tethering' 'Coverage' Also on Sunrise network - Warning as in Sunrise Section apply! Lebara mobile Default prefix: 076 'Startup Cost' SIM-Card is free ( https://www.lebara.ch/gratis-sim ) 'Data feature packs' CHF 4.90 / Month for 130MB ; CHF0.10/MB afterwards ( Surf Tarif ) CHF 14.90 / Month for 1GB full speed - 32Kbit/s afterwards ( Flat Tarif ) '''Availability' 'SIM sizes' Tethering 'Coverage' It looks like this MVNO uses the Sunrise network (NOT Swisscom). Warning as in Sunrise Section apply! =SWISSCOM network= Swisscom Default prefix: 079 See the report Traveling to Switzerland: How to get online? 'Default data rate' 1 CHF / MB, maximum of 5 CHF / day, see link for details 'Data feature packs' There are two price plans to surf: Natel Easy Smart only CHF2 / day, see Natel Easy Smart *A day is the 24 hour period from midnight to 23:59 the same day *So surfing from your mobile from 2340 until 0020 the next day would incur a charge of CHF 4 *First SIM card costs CHF 19.90 and has CHF 20 credit *Days you do not use the phone for data (or for voice or SMS), there is no charge *Unlimited data plan, with max. network speeds (Download: 1Mbit/s, Upload 0,5Mbit/s) Or For more network speed, check Natel Data Easy *Unlimited data plan, with max. network speeds (Download: 7,2Mbit/s, Upload 2Mbit/s) For business day visits recommended: Natel Easy BeFree for CHF 4 per day with (Download: 7,2Mbit/s, Upload 2Mbit/s). CHF 3 for calls to all networks in Switzerland. Although a fair usage policy of 2 GB per month is listed the bandwith limitation does not seem to be executed. 'Fair use policy' May reduce speed after 2 GB. More accurate numbers may be found on this german page: link. 'Availability' Prepaid cards must be registered in a Swisscom sales outlet. Please take along a valid passport or identity card (a driving licence is not accepted) to register in person. You can add credit to your SIM card at all major gas stations or using a credit card online at : http://www.swisscom.ch/res/mobile/tarife/aufladen/index.htm 'Sim sizes' Mini-SIM, Micro-SIM and Nano-SIM available. SIMs can be exchanged in the shop free of charge, for example to Nano-SIM (Iphone 5). 'Tethering' Yes. 'Coverage' Probably the best in coverage and quality. coverage map Prepaid for "iPad" CHF 19,90 gives you a SIM + CHF 20,- credit. See: http://www.swisscom.ch/res/internet/mobile-unlimited/tarife-ipad/index.htm 'Special feature' *Useable with no extra roaming costs in Liechtenstein M-Budget mobile Default prefix: 0774 'Startup Cost' SIM-Card costs 19.80 (includes only CHF 15.- prepaid credit!) http://www.migros.ch/de/supermarkt/m-budget/m-budget-mobile-prepaid.html 'Data feature packs' CHF 0.28 / MB (max. CHF 5.00 / day) currently no flat rate option pack available... 'Availability' 'SIM sizes' 'Tethering' 'Coverage' Category:Orange Category:Europe Category:Country